The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of shaping plastics material pre-forms into plastics material containers. Apparatus and methods of this type have long been known from the prior art. In this way, it is known for example for blow moulds or blow mould parts to be arranged on carriers and for these carriers to be capable of being folded together and unfolded, in which case plastics material pre-forms are expanded to form plastics material containers in the interior of the blow mould, in particular by being acted upon with compressed air, in a closed state of this blow mould.
In this case two mould carrier shells are provided as a rule, on which the blow mould parts are arranged in a fixed manner in each case. These mould carrier shells are arranged in turn on a blow mould carrier or a blow mould carrier part respectively.
It is known in the prior art for the blow mould parts to be fastened with the aid of fixing plates. In this case these fixing plates can be designed in the manner of clamping claws, for the fastening of which a tool is generally required for clamping purposes. The screws of this clamping claw are acted upon with a torque defined in a fixed manner in order to achieve a correct clamping of the mould shell in the mould carrier shell. It is usual in this case for up to three fixing plates of this type to be necessary for clamping purposes for the left-hand and the right-hand blow mould part. The expenditure of time required for this in order to change the blow mould parts or the mould shells respectively has a direct influence upon the stoppage time.